encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Magic Scrolls
Magic scrolls are scrolls accompanied with magic. The magic depends on the method of instruction the writer has set. The scrolls are written in Enchan. 2005 Raquim's writings A magic scroll was seen in the 2005 series in the form of Raquim's writings. It contains all of the events that perspired in the Etheria period to it's destruction and the aftermath of the war. It was called the missing History of Encantadia. Since it was left in the Mundo ng mga Mortal, someone found it and ended up selling it to an antique store. As fate has planned, Anthony found himself going to the store and for some reason, he ended up buying the scroll which was placed in a frame. Anthony had brought it with him when he was whisked to Encantadia. Amihan tried to take it away from him but she cannot touch the scroll because Anthony became it's owner, the scroll will only solidify in her hands if Anthony gave his permission or willingly gives/returns it to her. Before Anthony returned to his world he gave the scroll to Lira asking her to give it to Amihan. After Amihan has stepped down from her position as queen of Lireo and Lira's death the scroll ended up in Sapiro because Amihan refused to be reminded of the past. Ybrahim and Alena are known to have read its contents. Ybrahim would often read it all over again to lessen his sorrow upon the death of his beloved daughter, Lira. Ybrahim also narrated some of the contents to Cassandra to which Amihan scolded him for doing so. Ybrahim told her it is better while she is still young she would be aware of their history but Amihan disagreed as it is a history full of sorrow and misery. When the Sang'gres travelled to the past, Cassiopea went to Sapiro to look for the scroll. When she found it, she questioned Wahid who read Raquim's writings to which Wahid answered King Ybrahim and Queen Alena. When Cassiopea asked how about Amihan, Pirena and Danaya Wahid gave a single response, all of them didn't because they didn't want to be reminded of the past. Because only Alena had sufficient knowledge on the history, the Sang'gres easily made mistakes which resulted to several changes in the past but despite knowing well the contents, Alena made the biggest mistake of all when she had killed Animus. The contents were altered due to the Sang'gres' interventions to the original happenings such as Animus' untimely death. After the Sang'gres changed the past they read all together the re-written contents of the scroll. Etheria Ep 1 Magic Scroll.jpg|Ybrahim reads the history of Encantadia to Cassandra in the pilot of Etheria. Etheria Ang Pagwawakas Magic Scroll New.jpg|Amihan and the others read the re-written contents of the script. Magicscroll2005.png|The scroll attracts Anthony. KasulatanNiRaquim.png|Anthony asks the owner about the scroll. MagicscrollRaquim.png|Ang Kasulatan ni Raquim (Raquim's writings): Ang nawawalang bahagi ng kasaysayan ng Encantadia. (The missing page of Encantadia's history.) 20170914_004103.png 20170914_004018.png 20170914_004306.png 20170915_200443.png *In Book 3 it is said that the scroll has been burned probably by Arkrey. 2016 Mine-a's letter IMG_2181.JPG|First excerpt from the letter. IMG_2182.JPG|Second excerpt from the letter. 8f0c3647918127.5888d53ce521e.jpg|Third and last excerpt from the letter. A magic scroll was seen in the 2016 series in the form of Mine-a's letter. Mine-a's letter was for Pirena when she left Lireo and went to Hathoria because of her anger against Mine-a and because she couldn't accept that Amihan was the one chosen to become the next queen of Lireo. The letter was entrusted to Ades by Mine-a, but Gurna insisted that she will be the one to give it to Pirena for it was too dangerous in Hathoria, when Gurna opened the letter, it had no sense at all, she then decided to just hide it in the forest of Lireo. In Pagkakaisa, Gurna gave the letter to Pirena, she told her that there was nothing special in that letter but when Pirena opened the scroll, the content of the letter appeared. It only needed to be handed to the designated receipient for it to reveal the content. The content of the letter is as follows: "Mahal kong Anak, Batid kong labis-labis mo akong kinamumuhian ngayon, pagkat inaakala mong hindi kita tunay na minamahal, lalo't hindi ko ipinagkaloob sa 'yo ang pagiging Reyna. Wala akong pagdududa na karapatdapat ka, Pirena. Pagkat ikaw ay matapang at matalino. Ngunit nanaig si Amihan sa paligsahan, kaya kapalaran niya ang nakatakda. Bagay na lalong nagpahiwalay sa ating dalawa, at hindi kita masisisi kung bakit ako ay iyong hinamon at tinalikuran, kung bakit iniwan mo ang Lireo at umanib sa Hathoria; sa kaharian ng iyong tunay na ama. ' '''Sa mga panahong iyon, may isang bagay akong hindi nasabi sa iyo, mga salitang alam ko na ngayo'y nararapat sanang marinig mo, ngunit hindi ko nagawang sabihin sa 'yo at ngayo'y ibig kong malaman mo, na hindi ka man naging reyna at hinamon mo man ako at kinamuhian, mahal na mahal pa rin kita. Kaya sana ay patawarin mo ako kung nagkulang ako sayo ng pag-uunawa na hindi mo kailangan maging reyna upang maipagmalaki kita. ' '''Sa kabila ng lahat, nagkamali ka man at nagkasala sa akin umaasa pa rin ako na babalik ka, pagkat hindi tuluyang magiging masaya ang Lireo kung mawawala sa akin ang panganay kong anak. Nagmamahal, ''' '''Ang iyong ina, Mine-a" Minea_0425.PNG|Mine-a writing the letter (Flashback) Pirena_0416.PNG|Pirena reading Mine-a's letter (Side view) Pirena_0417.PNG|Pirena reading Mine-a's letter (Front view) Videos Category:Items